


Sex Games

by ShaniquaCynthia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Manhandling, More tags to be added, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Strip Tease, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaniquaCynthia/pseuds/ShaniquaCynthia
Summary: Sam wants Delila, Delila wants Sam. Only problem is Sam thinks she has a boyfriend but are things they way he thinks they are?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason the paragraphs didn't separate when I post but on my draft it is so yes....bear with it please. Also ~sex games~ it goes into Sam's pov. Tell me what you think and leave kudos pls!

~There he goes again~

Delila thought as she watched her neighbor Sam come back from jogging. Sam was coming down the street with his white tee drenched in sweat and jogging shorts with his shoulder length hair flopping about.

Everyday since she moved here Delilah has been infatuated with the tall man. And to her delight she found him jogging every morning, shirtless sometimes if she's lucky but that happens less often than she wants.

First time she came she was met with a shirtless Sam who just came from jogging. He was all charming and wits plus the dimples and laugh were an added bonus. Any chance Delilah got to take in the man at work outside she took it in whole heartily flirting back and forth with him.

Delilah, she knew she was a tease. Her friend of five years, Derek, tells her all the time. She knows she it and she uses it to advantage. And Sam has no shame in showing he's interested in her. Delilah decided that she needs to up her game a bit. They haven't exactly got to touching and feeling yet. Its been mostly show and tell. He'll walk around shirtless and she'll walk around only wearing her panties and bra. He'll come out the shower with only a towel on just to drop it when he sees her and touch himself. And touch himself he did, packing all the heavy equipment. Delilah answers that with a strip tease. Starting with her bra Delilah gropes and kneads her breasts. Then going behind her back she unclips it, as she takes one strap off she covers that breast and does the same with the other. Then Delilah turns around hooking her thumbs in her panties and bending over pulling them down. She lifts her hands up between her legs making sure her fingers go through her wet pussy and back to the front. Turning around but not looking at him yet, she puts her fingers to her mouth sucking with a smirk. Looking up at him Sam is now up to his window hard cock in hand. Sam gives himself a couple strokes before he cums on the window. The blissed out look on his face had Delilah whimpering. They'd done that a couple times Delilah would bring a dildo around Sam's size just for fun. And every time she would come out the house or go in the backyard his eyes never leftleft her body. She would often glance at him and see Sam grip himself if not full on stroke it. But today she feels a bit bolder she leaves her kitchen window open and sets out a gray thong and bra set on the bed. Getting her keys and heading to her new favorite sex store to get everything ready. After browsing and getting what she came for she makes her way home to get started. Only she when she gets home there are two problems. One: Sam's car isn't in the driveway anymore and two: Derek is here. Walking inside Delilah calls out for Derek but doesn't see him. Going to her bedroom where he most likely will be she sees him laying on the bed. "I'm horny," Derek says conversationally. "So?" He opens his eyes at her. "So do something about it," he says. "Uh no that's what prostitutes do. Plus its not like you're gonna pay me for it." "Well what about my love? Doesn't that count?" Derek bats his eyes. "Of course not baby. You're an asshole," Delilah tells him seductively straddling him. Derek answers by putting his hands on her hips. She bends down and kisses him, flipping them over so he's on top. ~Sex Games~ Sam gets home with the thought of another night of sexual frustration. He doesn't know why he keeps doing this to himself. He wants her so bad but he can't have her. And the other car in the driveway just proves that he wants what he can't have. He knows she has a boyfriend but he just can't help himself. With a deep breath Sam gets out his car and inside going into his alcohol cabinet to drink. Not even thinking about going into his bedroom just for him to look out his window and see her with him.


End file.
